villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Cetrion
|hobby = Listening to the prayers of mortals. Assisting Raiden (formerly). Assisting her mother Kronika. |goals = Assist Kronika in her plans (failed). Secure the Hourglass at the Isle of Kronika (failed). Make the current timeline and the entire universe perfect (failed). Stop Lord Raiden and his allies if they get in the way (failed)). |crimes = Conspiracy Treachery Murder |type of villain = Elemental Deity}} Cetrion is the nature-based Elder Goddess of Light and Virtue and one of the secondary antagonists along with Geras in Mortal Kombat 11. She is voiced by Mary Elizabeth McGlynn of Silent Hill videogame fame, who also played Echidna in Devil May Cry 4, Nina Williams in the Tekken series, Alex Wesker in Resident Evil: Revelations 2, Dalia Margolis in 2016's Hitman, and Arihnda Pryce in Star Wars Rebels. Biography Origin An Elder God, Cetrion is the goddess of nature and light. Able to fully and freely control the elements, she is the daughter of Kronika and the sister of the banished Shinnok. ''Mortal Kombat 11'' First seen with the other Elder Gods to tell Raiden about them being unable to stop Kronika trying to make a New Era, she later turns her back on the Elder Gods, scolding Raiden when wants to stop her mother. She later arrives at the late evil sorcerer Shang Tsung's Island, manage to get the Crown of Kronika by threatening Jacqui Briggs's life in front of the past version of Jax Briggs. She later appears again at the final climax against Liu Kang at her mother's Keep within the Isle of Kronika, sacrificing herself to strengthen the crowned Kronika and her power of Timecraft. Appearance Being somewhat human at appearance, Cetrion has light-purple colored skin with green seaweed-like hair and green eyes. She wears a combination of green plants and crystals, presumably jade, tied with cord. A ring of the same crystal in her clothes also appears behind her. Powers and Abilities [[]]Cetrion is a member of the Elder Gods, godly beings that are only weaker than the Titans and the One Being. Contradictory how her brother uses more deathly powers, Cetrion uses the elements, such as earth, air, water, and fire. She can also combine elements to make things like ice, metal, magma, and energy. She can also use telekinesis, create force-fields, levitate, and can grow in size. Being an Elder Goddess herself, she can never truly be killed. Through her moveset, Cetrion's fighting style is mostly based on zoning, keeping her opponent from engaging her in hand to hand combat. This can be seen from her combat techniques such as shockwaves, water beams, fast-moving tornadoes, projecting pure energy, and summoning metal blades and plant appendages, all of which enable her to either knock her opponents away or damaging them from distance. Gallery Lady Cetrion.jpg|thumb|right|200px|Cetrion, the Elder Goddess of Light and Virtue. The Amulet of Cetrion.jpg|The Amulet of Cetrion Magic of Timecraft.jpg|Cetrion and her mother Kronika conducts the mystical but dangerous art of Timecraft. Cetrion's Promotional Render.jpg.png WCCFmortalkombat1116-740x428.jpg Mortal_kombat_11_Cetrion.jpg Mortal_kombat_11_Cetrion infor.jpg Trivia *Cetrion's name and character is likely based off , the Roman name for , Greek goddess of fertility and the harvest. Navigation pl:Cetrion Category:Female Category:Elementals Category:Deities Category:Humanoid Category:Charismatic Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Traitor Category:Immortals Category:Anti-Villain Category:Evil from the past Category:Mortal Kombat Villains Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Right-Hand Category:Fighter Category:Omniscient Category:Master of Hero Category:Siblings Category:Martial Artists Category:Femme Fatale Category:Sophisticated Category:Friend of the hero Category:Honorable Category:Master Manipulator Category:Affably Evil Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Necessary Evil Category:Opportunists Category:Tragic Category:Pawns Category:Archenemy Category:Enigmatic Category:Obsessed Category:Deceased